Leave This World Alive
by AmberXAutopsy
Summary: He was distant, she was detached. He was unwilling and she was a mess. Can two people so alike truly exist in the same world, or will they tear it apart amidst the whirlwind of their pain and fury.


**A/N: Hello! Now, before you embark on this little tale, I'd just like to say that it will not be happy. Well, I lied, there WILL be happy parts, but for the most part it will be Bella and Jasper trying to ground. In the past I have been accused of making my stories 'too angsty' so, I just wanted to tell you it straight up. :D also, I'm sorry to say that this will not be very much like the Twilight series as I tried to make it a little...darker, if you will. But, I promise I will not take advantage of the story or it's characters. Twilight was a big part of my childhood and would never do anything to damage it for anybody. I am merely trying to put a new spin on it and make something out of a few conversations (Bella and Jasper). Also, being as insecure as I am, I have only written a short chalter as to see how it is received. If it is well than I will gladly continue their adventure! :D**

**So, that being said, I will shut up and let you read. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx **

Alice's name appeared upon the darkened screen of his phone, catching his gaze as it flashed to life before shutting off his music and replacing it with the blaring sound of rotary phone ringing.

His jaw tightened as his hand fell, moving from his lap to swipe his thumb across the answer button, sighing as he brought the thin piece of plastic and aluminum to his ear.

"Yes?"

He didn't really feel like talking to Alice. His tired, otherwise occupied mind not really up to consoling her over another vision she'd had.

It was taxing.

Night after night she would call, telling him the horrifying details of what was passing through Bella's mind. The gruesome things she thought about doing to herself.

Every night she'd call in a frenzy, and every night he would state the same, seeming heartless, but still totally true, fact.

"She's not our problem anymore."

And, to that, he was met with the lonely, depressing sound of the dial tone as she hung up on him.

It had become somewhat of a ritual since their departure from forks, each seeming to go their own way and picking up a new life. As much as Jasper hated to admit it, Edward and Bella had kind of been the unintended glue that had held the siblings crumbling relationships together for that last year. Their undeniable chemistry seeming to rub off and brighten the ever present clouds that hung over their lives.

But...that was over now.

"Bella's in trouble, Jasper." Her voice was familiar, spanning centuries as it flowed through the speaker and into his ear, filling him with the same warm sensation it always had, starting from the tips of his ears to his toes. An unwelcomed sensation he pushed away, shoving it into a corner of his mind before speaking.

"Alice...must we go through this EVERY night?" He heard himself sigh, dropping the pencil clasped within his fingers down onto notebook that sat open across his lap, slumping his shoulders and letting his head fall noisily against the wall behind his bed. "She is not our problem anymore."

Expecting the dial tone he waited in silence seeing no need to speak. But, to his surprise, her voice came again. His eyebrows rose as he was met with a light, unexpected hiss.

"This time it is!" She snapped only to pause and suck in a deep, unneeded breath. "This time...it's clear...CLEAR, Jasper! As in, it's already been decided."

"What's been decided? What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"Bella's going to kill herself."

He remained silent, waiting for her to say more and slowly spiraling into confusion when she didn't, his shoulder giving a small, sharp shrug.

"Why are you telling me this." He asked, his voice tight. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to stop her, Jasper! You're the only one left in forks!"

"I-"

"Bella is part of our family." Her words were whispered, the line crackling with static and her hurried footsteps. "We were raised to do ANY thing for our family."

"There is no 'family' anymore, Alice."

Those words hurt more than he had imagined, the dull knife of acceptance ripping through his gut once again as if he were just realising it for the first time.

There were no more 'Cullens'.

There was no more family.

But, for some reason, he could bring himself to face it. Not that night. So, instead of doing what he should have and hanging up, he sighed, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"What do you want me to do?" He drawled, running a pale hand through his hair, scratching the back if his neck."Where is she?"

"La Push." He heard her voice prattle musically. "I saw her standing on the edge of a cliff there where the local kids go diving."

"Wait, what?! She's-"

"Good luck, Jazz!" She interrupted, the familiar sound of a car door slamming in the background. "I'll be there as soon as I can! Love you!"

"Alice!" He growled into the phone. "I don't even know where that is!"

He was met with silence, the line dead.

"Well...shit."

xxxxxxxx

The wind was cold as it blew across her face, cooling her overheated skin with its bitter touch, her weary stature wavering against its weight.

Her dark, stringy hair whipped across her face, dampened by the rain that fell steadily around her, her head bowed and eyes cast down as she stared at the waves that raged far below.

Nothing had been the same since Edward left.

Nothing had been right.

It was like he had taken her very will to live with him the day he walked away, disappearing almost as if he had never even really been there at all.

Sometimes she did find herself wondering to herself during the sleepless nights if she really HAD just...made him up. Her mind running almost insanely as she searched all corners for one thing, one memory, that proved he had been real.

Nobody spoke of him anymore. At least not to her. All she ever seemed to get from the kind folks in forks anymore where looks of pity and sideways glances, whispered words behind her back whenever she passed.

The only person who ever even acknowledged she was there anymore she had lost, having pushed him away one time too many, always seeming to hold him at a distance unable to let the past go.

Unable to let Edward go, and Jake in.

So, there she was, standing atop the cliff Jake had promised to come to with her, staring down at the freezing waters that churned below, dark and seeming bottomless, waiting to swallow her up.

To drag her down into their unseen depths.

"Just breathe..." her words where nothing but a whisper, her voice unsteady as she raised her foot. Her head turned to cast one last, unsure glance around the space around her, searching for a sign, no matter how small, that said she shouldn't do this.

That she shouldn't jump.

That she shouldn't just end it all right then.

But, all she saw was the emptiness that always seemed to surround her and the high whistle of the wind as it threw itself into her body, urging her forward.

So, without another moment to think and reconsider, she stepped over, hurling herself over the edge and into the air, the world itself seeming to slow as she fell.

And, for the first time in almost a year...she felt peace.

But, as always, it was short lived.

As soon as her body hit the water she knew it was a mistake.

Fear filled her as the stormy waters reached up its frigid grasp and yanked her, trapping her as the icy waters closed in around her and knocked the air from her lungs. She found herself fighting in vein as her arms and legs moved, clumsily and uncoordinated, trying to bring herself back up to the surface that her eyes where glued upon, watching in silent panic as its light slowly dwindled.

"Bella..."

That voice alone was enough to quiet her fear and still her movements, her eyes dropping to watch in amazement as his face, as beautiful and pale as ever, appeared, one of his glittering hands reaching up towards her, his smile intoxicating.

'Edward...' she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, the skin numbed and painful. 'You came back...'

At her words his smile fell, his black eyes narrowing as his expression smoothed only to scrunch up into one of disgust.

Something was wrong.

Edward never looked at her like that.

She found herself repelling from his touch uselessly, her slender wrist lost in his grasp as he shot out.

"I'll always come back for you, Bella." His voice was little more than a snarl as he spoke again, his force brutal as he gave her arm a short yank, pulling her deeper through the water. "Come with me, Bella?"

'No...' her head shook slowly as she tried to pull herselr from his grasp, earning a low chuckle as his grip around her soft flesh tightened. 'This isn't right. This isn't you, Edward.'

His jaw clenched, his movements a blur as he pulled her close and knitted his free hand through her hair, locking her eyes with his swirling ebony pools.

"Come with me."

It was no longer a question.

It was a demand.

But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could feel was the long lost happiness and warmth as she stared helplessly into his eyes, feeling herself slowly floating away into dreamland, her eyes closing...

The shatter was deafening as the water broke, a shadow drifting across the surface and catching her suddenly tired gaze and pulling it up in time to see a rush of pale skin and blonde hair flood her vision.

She felt her limp body tense as an unknown pair of marble arms appeared around her waist, her body contorting as it was yanked up, the crushing force of Edward grasp slowly fell away.


End file.
